Why Can't I Hate You?
Only because Flareon and I ship almost every of each other's characters we see. Written by Beatles Neko. c: Here's a story. Nevada is ForsakenFeather's character. Twisted pushed herself against a wall, black, transparent tears running down her scales, dripping to the floor behind in slightly acidic puddles. Sobs rocketed her body, and she slumped down, curling up into a crippled little ball. She didn't mind the burning in her scales from contact with her tears. They felt better than anything she had to endure. The SeaWing pseudo looked up to the tall ceiling above. Eight stories soaring upwards toward the sky. Eight stories that had an unbreakable barrier at the top. Eight stories that gave the false sense of potential escape. Twisted blinked, tears spilling from her eyes again. Nevada, she thought bitterly, trying to muster up all the hatred within her. But, she felt guilty. More guilt than she ever thought possible exploded within her. Disoriented, the SeaWing eventually stopped crying, her eyes closed, asleep. ---- Nevada stared, the scene which had just occurred before her replying in her head. She'd smacked Twisted, hard. The pseudo had gone running, tears spilling from her eyes. It was usually times like this which the IceWing loved to torment others, mainly because Twisted had lost the use of her fire. A limp was beginning into form in Nevada's throat, for reasons unknown to her. She actually felt guilty for her actions. This had never occurred before, and was slightly puzzling. Trying to shrug it off, Nevada turned away, and strode off. Every step she took seemed a little heavier, though, and every glance from the other pseudos or scientists seemed like blades slicing her open to examine her insides. During the time from then until the pseudos where put in their cells, Nevada sulked. She knew it wasn't in her character, but she couldn't figure out why she felt so much guilt towards her attack on Twisted. She was the last dragon to be found, and put up a fight when being taken to her cell. The large, metal door creaked shut in front of her, and she snarled, lunging, and slamming into the small window. Growling, Nevada laid down upon her bed, and cracked her eyes. No taunts came from Twisted's cell, just silence. ---- Twisted blinked her eyes open in the middle of the night. She was in her cell. How she'd gotten here was a slight mystery to her, but she didn't feel like finding out the reason. Slinking off her bed, she peeked out the small window provided. A few guards had entered the room, chains secured tightly in their talons. A silent, writhing Nevada was in their grasp. Twisted's stomach lurched as she saw a fiery red SkyWing approached her cell. The SkyWing opened the door, and set a firm clamp around her snout. The pseudo recognized it as the power-dampening clamp that was put on them in the exercise room. Nevada narrowed her eyes at Twisted, and it felt like a thorn stabbed her in the heart. Make it two. She felt more pain than usual. Why? The two were hauled along, and Twisted stole a few glances over her shoulder. She saw the other pseudos were being dragged along as well. After a lot of walking, they were divided up and put into large rooms. Twisted was put with Nevada. ---- Nevada growled as the scientists took the chains and the power-dampener off her. They fled the scene, leaving her with the pseudo-scienceborn Twisted. She lashed her tail trying to get the want to hurt the SeaWing in her heart. She failed. Snarling she lunged at Twisted, slicing her snout. Twisted gasped, and stumbled backwards, scarlet blood trickling from her snout. Nevada took a step back, keeping a hard face on. Internally, she felt guilt swallowing her up. But, this guilt was soon crushed by anger. She lunged again, this time taking down the SeaWing, and pinning her to the ground. "Why?" roared Nevada. "Why can't I hate you?" Twisted looked startled, her eyes wide, her breathing beginning to slow. Nevada winced, gritting her teeth. "Why can't I hate you?" she repeated in a quieter tone. ---- "Why? Why can't I hate you?" Those words froze Twisted inside out. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. She almost missed the following sentence spoken by Nevada. "I-I don't know..." Twisted adverted her gaze. Nevada huffed, and glared down. Then, a large boom filled the room. Twisted swiveled her head upward to see what the noise was, and Nevada lost her footing because of the surprise. The two pseudos' snouts met. Twisted felt the heat rise to her face, and Nevada looked slightly red as well. They remained in that position for a little while, before Nevada slowly pulled back, her gaze tearing away into a different direction. Twisted swallowed as she stood, trembling. Neither said any words, but the SeaWing witnessed Nevada yawn. She leaned against the IceWing, who leaned on her in return. ---- In the morning, the fiery SkyWing strode down to the rooms. She peered into them one by one. In the last cell, she nearly fell down. The slightly sadistic IceWing and the depressed SeaWing, laying down, side by side, tails twined. Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions